Fantasy
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: "When you look in the dictionary its gonna have you and Sasuke picture in sex and horny" "Really and when i look in dictionary and see your picture what word will i find?" "I'll be all over the dictionary cause their more than one word to describe me"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto but all the ideas are mine. **

**Summary: If you read Sex Addition then you'll like this story with Sasuke and Hinata. What is Hinata gonna do when Sasuke turns their relationship to just sex? Will she give into her fantasy and his? **

**Chapter 1 Can't wait **

"Do you think that there is a such thing as too much sex?" I asked my best friend

She looked at me and took a swallowed of her tea "If it's good sex hell no"

"Why I knew you were gonna say something like that?"

"Hinata, hey shit, I come alone with the looks he gives you"

I laughed and sip my tea "Anko you crazy"

She shrugged and looked around then frowned. I looked around and saw Sakura Sasuke ex. "Just when I was having a good day" Anko said with a disgusted look on her face

"I think it's weird you don't like her more than I do"

"Hey well at least you know Sasuke into you"

I looked at her "You mean like me right?"

She smiled "I mean what you think I mean and what you think I don't mean" I shook my head and my cell phone then I looked at my phone. "Boyfriend?"

I nodded and answer "Hi Sasuke"

"Where you're you?"

"With Anko"

"Where?"

"Konoha tea shop why?" I asked but he didn't answer but he did hang up

"What wrong?"

"Nothing he just asked where I was but didn't say why" She started laughing and I looked at her "what funny?"

"He coming"

"I was going over his place later"

"Well he can't wait"

"Hope your not gonna mind"

"That you guys leave to have sex great hell no but I will be jealous since Kakashi on a out of town"

"You know I'm surprise you guys aren't married"

She snorted "Sex with him great but I don't know if I wanna commit to one man"

"What are you talking about you been chasing him for a while and now you've him"

"Yeah but I still like to be independent"

"Well I think I'm still independent even though I'm with Sasuke"

"When you get married there no more me and him it's us and we"

"I'm not saying Anko go marry Kakashi"

"I know"

I felt warm breath on my neck then I felt lips on my neck and I turn my head seeing Sasuke. He kissed me and I kissed him back then I heard Anko sighed. "Hey" he said to me then looked at Anko and nodded

I licked my lips and his hand was on my thigh "Hey Sasuke how's your sex life?" Anko asked

I was drinking tea and choked then looked at her "Anko"

"What? It's a honest question"

"You don't asked people that"

She rolled her eyes "Why would I say how the weather or how you doing when I don't really wanna know those things"

"Your lucky I love you and I been friends with you so long but sometimes I wonder about you"

She shrugged then looked at Sasuke "So Sasuke sex life?"

He looked at her and smirked "I can't complain"

She looked at me and smiled "Well I can, since I haven't seen my lover in a week"

"Isn't he still gone?" Sasuke asked

She nodded "I'm curious how many times do you guys have sex?"

"Anko" I said knowing I was blushing

"That much"

I didn't answer and she smiled then laughed "Let me guess everyday"

"We can't have sex everyday"

"Right you help out in the hospital and you both working but what just about everyday?" I nodded and she looked at Sasuke "I know you satisfied my friend if she-"

"Sasuke what you doing here?" I asked not wanting her to finish

"I know why I would come get my girlfriend" she said smiling

I looked at her "I didn't ask you and you need something"

"I know what I need"

"I won't ask"

"You know you want to"

I sighed "What do you need?"

"A spanking" she said as her phone started ring and she answer

Sasuke just looked at her then me "I know she embarrassing" I said as she started laughing

He had his arm over my shoulder and he put my hand into his lap then I felt his erection. "I had this since you left this morning" he said in my ear

I looked at him "You've a lot of those and your sometime worse than Anko" I whisper

He shrugged "I can be quick then we can wait until we get to your place"

"Sasuke your not saying what I think your saying" He looked towards the restroom then back at me "No"

He just looked at me and my heart started beating fast then I licked my lips. What Anko said earlier about the looks he give me could make her come alone and I was wet since he kissed me then getting wetter by the second. "We go or I make you come at the table"

I couldn't believe him and I hate myself for getting wetter at his comment then I grab him by shirt. "I don't like you right now"

He smirked "I want be inside you and I don't give a damn about you liking me"

He stood up and grabbing my arm then we headed to the bathroom "Which-"he didn't even check to see if anyone was in there or if anyone saw us then pushed the women door.

He went into a stall pulling me along then closed the door and I looked at him. He smirked unzipping his pants and I pulled my panties down then he looked around putting cover on the seat down. He sat on the seat then pulled me down onto his lap with my back against his chest and I put my hands on his arms moaning as he sank inside me.

"Your so wet and tight" he said in my ear

I had one foot on the tissue and the other against the wall then he cupped my breast. I licked my lips and he thrust deeper inside me then I grab his arm. "Oh god Sasuke"

He pulled on my nipples and he kissed on my neck then I cover my mouth when I heard someone come into the bathroom. I looked through the cracks of the doors and saw Sakura then I turn my head. I kissed Sasuke and he kissed me back then thrust faster. He wrapped one arm around my stomach and I bend my knees. As Sasuke thrust in and out me you could hear the sound of my foot hitting against the tissue holder then I couldn't hold back the moans when he bit my shoulder. He took my feet down then stood and turn me around.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just trust me"

I moaned as he sank deeper inside me then he pushed me against the restroom wall and I grab his shoulder. He wrapped my legs around his waist then pulled my shirt up and took my nipples into his mouth. He sucked my nipple threw my bra and I moaned then came. After he finish up with them he took my waist into his hands then kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I crossed my legs and he thrust deeper then ran my fingers through his hair. Ever since the day we first had sex we could keep our hands off each other more than 10 minutes and that exaggerating. I pulled my mouth away to breath and he buried his head in my neck then he came inside me. As soon as he filled me up with his seed I heard the restroom door opened again then I heard someone knocking on the door we were occupying and I looked at him.

"Hinata and Sasuke I know your in there" Anko said

Sasuke pulled out me and zipped up his pants then I pulled up my panties. He opened the door and Anko had a smile on her face then he walked out the bathroom. She looked at me and I went over to the mirror then fix myself. "Don't say anything"

"What am I going say that your sex addicts?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 No underwear**

I was walking around with Anko and she was in Naughty Konoha . "I know your happy Kakashi coming back today" I said looking at the color vibrators

"I am but it's pass do for me to by underwear"

"Anko" I said picking up a corset dress "I don't classified this as underwear"

She picked up a thong "This isn't underwear"

"No it's not"

"I aim to please my man" she said then whisper " I wear this with no underwear"

I frowned "I didn't need to know that"

"I'll buy you some and plus if you tell Sasuke your not wearing panties he'll have you naked before you blink"

"Saying that out of experience"

"Of course I wouldn't tell you to do something I haven't already done"

"Your mother would be proud"

She laughed and looked at her phone "Get you something then take your panties off and go see Sasuke"

I blushed "I'm wearing a skirt"

"Easy access for him"

"Anko"

She waved her hand "I'm gonna get Kakashi from the airport and I'm not wearing any"

She had on booty short and a tank top "If you can wear underwear in those shorts I would be surprise"

She laughed and I did get something then she dropped me off at Sasuke place. Sasuke lived with his older brother Itachi and Itachi isn't really home much but even when he there he with his girlfriend Hana so he doesn't really pay us that much attention. I knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it then smirked at me.

He pulled me against him and closed the door then pushed me against the door. He kissed me and I kissed him back then his hands started going under my skirt but I grab his wrist. I pulled away from him and he grab my arm pulling me back towards him then I looked at him. He was topless and his pants were riding low on his hips then I felt myself get wet.

"I was coming to see you" he said

"I was with Anko and she said she'll drop me off and told me don't look for her and Kakashi for about 3 days"

He laughed then wrapped his arm around my waist and I held up the bag. "She took you to Naughty Konoha" I nodded as he looked in the bag then smirked and licked his lips "you know their a pair of panties that doesn't have a price on them"

I walked into the kitchen "That cause that one is the one I had on"

He dropped the bag "You don't have on any panties"

I opened the fridge and grab a bottle of water then shook my head. "Wanna see?"

Anko was wrong. Sasuke didn't bother undressing me he just wanted to be in me so he had me on top of the kitchen counters and with my legs around his waist then he thrust. He was inside me before I could think and I grab his shoulder then thrust deeper. I don't think we could go a whole day without having sex, since we had sex before I went out with Anko. He pushed my legs farther apart then smirked at me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled my shirt over my head and cupped my breast then rubbed his thumbs against my nipples. I licked my lips and ran my fingers through his hair then gave him a quick kiss. He licked my nipple and I grab onto the counters then he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Sasuke"

"Have I ever tell you how good you taste?" he said pulling on my nipple

"Mmmm I don't remember" he smirked and kissed my neck then took my other nipple into his mouth "I can't really hear you"

"You taste real good" He glanced at the clock then thrust deeper and grabbed my hips. I put one arm around his neck and gripped the counter with the other hand then we kissed. I hand my fingers through his hair then gripped it as he deepen the kiss and he pulled out me. I protested and he jumped on the counter then I looked at him. "I'm not done babe"

He pushed me down onto the cold counter top and spread my legs then thrust back inside me. We both cried out then I licked my lips and he wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my hands under his shirt and rubbed his toned muscular body then pulled him by his shirt. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid on my back with my skirt pushed up and my knees bend with Sasuke between my legs thrusting in then out. Of course we could've went upstairs to his bedroom and had sex or the couch. If I wanted that I shouldn't have came into the kitchen after I told that I didn't have any panties on but I know that next time. Sasuke cell phone started ringing but I didn't really care and he wasn't leaving me until I come then he rubbed his thumb against my mouth. I smiled at him and he smirked then kissed me. He had one hand on the counter and the other on my hips and he thrust faster. My hands went from his shirt to around his neck then I licked his lips and tighten my legs. I gripped his shirt and moaned then came.

He groaned and thrust deeper "I love it when you tighten around me when your coming" He sat on his knees and pulled me against him then grab my butt. I moaned as he thrust deeper then faster inside me and came. "I don't know what I would've done if you had on sexy underwear"

I licked my lips and kissed him then ran my fingers through his "Well just have to see next time"

He smirked "We just might"

After sex on the kitchen counter I sat in the bar stool while Sasuke was leaning against the kitchen counter eat a sandwich and I heard the front door opened. I was glad Itachi didn't decide to come home 30 minutes earlier or he woulda caught his brother inside me on the counters. Itachi wasn't with Hana this time which meant he either just left or he was going to see her then I smiled and waved. "Hi Itachi"

"Hinata" he said then looked at Sasuke "little brother"

"Itachi" Sasuke said as Itachi opened the fridge

"You in for the day or your gonna see Hana?" I asked

Itachi looked at me "I seen her and she at work but I probably going to see once she off, you planning to spend the night?" he asked before he started drinking a bottle of water

"As much as Sasuke wants me to I can't tonight"

Sasuke looked at me and Itachi looked at Sasuke then me smirking. "Apparently it's news to my brother" he said leaving the kitchen

"What do you mean you can't stay the night?"

"My cousin coming over"

"So"

I got up and walked over to him "We just had sex"

He grab my arms "What if I want you again?"

"What do you mean if you always want me?"

He stroked my arms "Yeah but you started the spending the night"

"You be ok without having sex with me for few nights"

He frowned "How long is he staying?"

"A couple of days I think"

He still didn't look happy "I'm coming to meet him"

"No your not"

"Family right plus I already met your sister"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Party **

**Happy Valentine day ;)**

I was mad at Sasuke and we were invited to a party. I didn't say anything to him on the way here but he looked real sexy in a suit and I frowned at myself. Sasuke was talking to his brother and he looked my way then I turn my head. He knew I was mad at him but at the moment I just wanted to ripped that suit off him and have my way with him. "Someone thinking dirty thoughts"

I looked to see Anko then smiled "I blame Sasuke"

"I blame Kakashi"

I looked at her confused "Why you blame Kakashi?"

"Hello remember you won't hear from me in three days it's only been 2 days"

"Think you loosing your touch"

She rolled her eyes "If I'm loosing my touch you'll break up with Sasuke"

"Where is Kakashi?"

"Talking when I could put his mouth to other uses"

I bit my lip "Anko"

She looked at me "What?" I looked at the people staring at us and Anko waved her hand then smiled. "I hate when people are in your business and act like your the bad one when if they just mind their business in the first then they wouldn't have nothing to worry about"

I seen Shikamaru and walked in his direction "Hey Shikamaru"

He started to put out his cigarette "Hinata and Anko"

Anko took his cigarette and took a puff "Since when do you smoke?" I asked her

"Cigarette, Hot dogs, ice cream and sausage are good practice" Shikamaru face turn red then I hit Anko in the arm and she drop the cigarette. "Damn it Hinata"

"Anko I can't take you out in public"

"Don't make it sound like I'm a misbehave child"

I looked at Shikamaru "I'm sorry if Anko made you uncomfortable"

"Don't apologize for me" she said looking at Shikamaru "if I made him uncomfortable he'll get over it, right Shikamaru?"

He nodded then went back inside and I shook my head. "You make me wonder about you"

"I'm sexually frustrated and I'm thinking of pulling you and Sasuke"

I raise a brow "What does that mean?"

"Have sex it the bathroom" she said it like I was slow

"Don't call it that"

"Your right, some S and H would be better" I walked away from her "Hinata where you going?"

"To find Kakashi"

"Why?"

"You need some attention"

"I do need some attention"

I ran into a hard chest and felt arm on my waist catching me then I looked up. My hands were on Sasuke chest and he stroked my waist then I grab his tie. "I'm still mad at you" I said pulling him along

"Are you dragging me to yell at me?"

I ignore his question "You had no right to punch my cousin"

"He provoke me"

I took him upstairs "So"

"He shoulda minded his own business"

"He's family" I said opening a door

"That's an excuse"

I closed the door behind me and pushed Sasuke onto the bed then climbed into his lap. I took his suit jacket off and I ran my fingers through his hair then he licked his lips. "You like driving me crazy" I said staring at his mouth

He smirked "Your not mad"

"You looked sexy on purpose" He took my hips into his hands and pulled me down on to his erection as he laid me on the bed then kissed me. I loosing his tie and he pulled my panties down my waist then he unzipped his pants. I moved my dress out his way and he took a condom out his pocket then put it on. "I'm gonna ignore the fact that you've a condom when you knew I was mad at you"

He smirked then kissed me and stroked my lips "With you we never not having sex so I'm prepare"

"Does Anko make you uncomfortable?"

He looked at me then at his erection and back at me "You wanna talk about Anko now?"

"I'm curious since she made Shikamaru blush when she was talking about sausage, hot dog-"he kissed me

"As long as she doesn't try to break us up"

"She doesn't think we'll plus-" he thrust inside me and I couldn't speak let alone think about anything but his cock

It felt so good and my mind went blank then I just let Sasuke take over my body. Damn Sasuke make me seem so easy. How is that I was only mad at him last night and I end up forgiving when he showed up to my door step looking so damn yummy. I definitely blame him. He pulled my straps along with my bra straps down my shoulders and pulled my dress down then rubbed his thumb against my nipple. I gasped then he took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned. I loved and hated that he knew how to drive my body crazy. I grab him by his hair and pulled him into a kiss then he thrust deeper. I kissed his chin then him behind his ear and I pulled onto his ear. He grab my waist and pushed me down onto the bed then I gasped looking at him. "I coulda bit your ear off"

"I would prefer my ear than-"

"I wouldn't bite that off"

"Admit it you like it?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist "Maybe" I said smiling

He pushed my legs farther and thrust deeper "I think more than maybe"

"Well your gonna have to prove it"

He smirked "My pleasure"

I can't believe how every time we've sex it getting more intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my hips as he pounded into me then I pulled his head towards my face. He looked down at me smirking as he thrust in and out me then grab the headboard with one hand. The headboard started hitting against the wall and I was so close not caring if there were people in the next room hearing the headboard hitting against the wall. "Oh Sasuke"

He let go of my hips and grab the headboard with both hand then I slid my hands under his arm. He kissed me and I gripped his shirt then tighten my legs around his waist. I moaned coming then Sasuke continued but going a little faster this time and it doesn't take long before he comings then looked at the ceiling "You were right"

He kissed my shoulder "I'm always right but what am I right about this time?"

I ignore his comment "About me like it"

"Like what?"

"You know what"

"No I don't"

"If you don't remember I'm not telling you"

"Say cock or dick or penis"

I blushed "No" I pushed him "You knew what I was talking about you jerk"

"Say it"

"No"

"Say-" There was a knock on the door and I looked at Sasuke "Go away" he said

"Hinata I know what you guys are doing and I'm not complaining but you did said you were going help me find Kakashi" Anko said

"Actually we aren't doing what you think"

If she came a few minutes early then she would've been interrupting. "Get dress and help me find Kakashi"

Sasuke sighed then got out the bed and fixed his pants. "Why is it that she keeps showing up?"

"I don't know"

"Don't be talking about me like I'm not in the room"

"YOUR NOT IN THE ROOM YOUR OUTSIDE THE DOOR" I yelled

I grab my panties then put them back on and checked my hair in the mirror. Sasuke looked at me through the mirror then walked closer to me and rubbed my shoulders. He kissed my shoulder then my neck and I closed my eyes. "Hinata"

I sighed "I gotta go"

"We could just ignore her"

"You don't ignore Anko"

"Don't say it like it's impossible"

"It is"

He frowned and pulled me against him "I bet I can make you ignore Anko"

"I'm not saying you can't try but Anko sexually frustrated she'll be listening outside the door and get herself off as well"

He looked at the door and I grab his chin then kissed him. "Did I ever tell you how I love you for being my boyfriend?"

He smirked "No but it's good to here"

"Cocky bastard" I said against his lips

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Not thinking clearly **

**I just got a job but here the new chapter hope you like it ;( **

I was at work the next day and a patient was sitting in the hospital room "You look perfectly fine to me"

"Well I'm not"

"What wrong with you?" I asked then looked at the charts and frowned "Your not Ms.Z-"

"Don't worry you'll help her later she went to the bathroom"

"Anko"

"I need you to help me so I don't have to go to work tomorrow"

"But there's nothing wrong with you"

"I'm sexually frustrated"

"You was sexually frustrated yesterday and I can't do anything about that"

"I won't feel better until I have sex for 3 days"

"So you didn't have sex last night"

"We did but I need a whole day"

"Why are you here when you could be doing that?"

She frowned "He went out of town this morning and well be back tonight"

"Have you ever thought to go with him?"

Her eyes wide "That would make it seen like we exclusive"

"Are you having sex with anyone else beside him?"

"No" I didn't say anything else and I walked to the door then Anko got up. "we aren't exclusive, all I need is some attention maybe I should just have sex with someone else"

I opened the door and a lady stood there then I guess she was Ms. Zuma. "Ms. Zuma?" I asked

She nodded then glared at Anko "How dare you-"

"Whatever lady" Anko said walking pass her "lunch?"

I nodded and Ms. Zuma walked into the room then I closed the door shaking my head. I smiled and looked at the chart again then looked at Ms. Zuma raising a brow. "Your not suppose to judge" she said holding onto her purse

"I'm not" I said biting my lips

At lunch with Anko she still didn't seem happy and I drank my smoothie "I was right wasn't I?"

"About what?"

"Don't act like you don't know"

I sighed "I really don't know what your talking about"

"No panties"

I was glad I wasn't drink my smoothie anymore "Anko"

"What? I was trying be discreet"

"Actually you wasn't"

"Really? Usually I'm right about these things"

I sipped my smoothie "He was worse" her eyes wide "he just didn't waste anytime"

Her smiled "Nice, I like that Sasuke unpredictable"

"Who house were we at the other day?"

She thought about then looked at me "Hinata being bad I'm started to like Sasuke more and more" she said then lean closer "even I haven't done it at someone else house"

"I don't believe that"

"That I didn't know, you didn't let me finish"

"Do you plan to sleep with someone else?"

"I thought about it" she said drinking water

"And?"

"I decide to wait"

I smiled "Good for you"

"No I think your rubbing off me cause usually wouldn't care"

"We been friend for 3 years and now I'm rubbing off on you"

"I'm a late bloomer"

I raise a brow "Yeah right"

"So let's talk about last night"

"I whether not"

"Why not?"

"Anko"

"Fine I can take a hint" she said playing her straw

"You know I'm think of telling your mother on you"

She snorted "What she gonna do beside shake her head and deny giving birth to me"

My eyes wide "Anko I was joking but that sounds serious"

"You almost sound like my therapist"

I started laughing then looked at her "Your serious you have a therapist"

"Why you so shocked?"

"I can't see you in therapy"

"Well my therapist think I've some mental issue that use to be physical" I just stared at her "don't look at me like that"

"How long you been seeing a therapist?"

"2 weeks"

"Think it's helping"

"Does Viagra last long?

I paused "I really don't know if I wanna answer that question"

"The answer is No, Hinata" she took a drink of ice tea "do you think it's too earlier for a drink?"

"Why don't you think it's helping?"

"Cause I don't need someone making a judgment about me when they don't really know"

I nodded "I never thought about therapy"

"You need sex therapy"

"Ha ha your so funny"

"I'm serious, you and Sasuke are at it lately like a money with a banana"

I stared at her "What?"

"If you don't get it I'm not explaining it"

"Did you just make that up?"

"Maybe"

"And sex addicts wouldn't be fine cause…"

She waved her hand "That saying is so yesterday"

"Right, now a animal with food is in"

"Your missing the point"

"There a point?"

"Actually I didn't have one but that doesn't matter"

"What matters is you need sex cause I don't think I can look at food the same"

"You know you were the money-"

"Anko"

"Hello ladies" Sasuke said with Kakashi behind him

I looked at Kakashi "You don't know how happy I am to see you"

"What about me?" Sasuke asked

"Anko driving you crazy?" Kakashi asked

Anko watched the waiter walk by then frowned "I want a banana now"

I looked at her "Hinata why is your face red?" Sasuke asked

I decide not to answer and I grab Sasuke arm "Come on let's go" He didn't argue he just let me drag him along then he stop me once we were outside. He took my hand and we walked to his car then we got into his car. "Are you taking me home?"

"My bed bigger"

I rolled my eyes "You know Anko compare our sex life like a monkey with a banana"

He glanced at me "Hn"

"We're going to my place cause we always go to yours"

"Lately when been having sex other places"

"We had sex in your kitchen"

"We can have sex in your kitchen"

"That's so not the point"

"Hinata, as long as we're having sex I don't care where it's at"

"Clearly"

"What does that mean?"

"The bathroom and someone else house"

"You took me to the bedroom and started stripping me"

I laughed "I didn't strip you I just took off your jacket"

"Then tell me you didn't bring me to that room to have sex" I could lie but I doesn't not to say anything and he smirked "let's skip the chitchat and go to the sex"

I smiled "That where the conversation was going to end anyways"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 You Again**

I was in the elevator at my apartment against the wall with my legs around Sasuke waist and my arms over his shoulders then I moaned when he thrust deeper. "Oh Sasuke"

Of course I was worried about being tape on camera having sex in the elevator but Sasuke made me forget about everything but him and he has that power.

_**10 minutes earlier **_

After parking his car we walked into my apartment complex at downtown Konoha and I press the button to the elevator then he sighed. "You should move somewhere else"

Sasuke was being so impatient and I didn't say anything but then the elevator door opened. We walked in and he press number 8 then the doors closed. I lean against the back wall of the elevator then he stood next to me and glanced at me every now and then. I looked at him "What?"

"Hn"

I never knew what 'hn' meant but he was he was giving me these hot looks then he licked his lips. I looked at him and we were next to each other but he walked in front of me then grab me by my waist. We didn't really kiss once his mouth connected with mouth it went straight to making out in the elevator and I was trying to get his pants loose while he was trying to get me out my panties which didn't take long.

_**Present **_

If my mother was still alive she wouldn't be happy and my father has respect the Uchiha but he doesn't know what the youngest Uchiha doing to his oldest daughter. I ran my fingers through his hair and he kissed me then I gripped his hair. I tighten my legs around his waist then moved my hips against his and he thrust faster. I licked my legs and moaned then Sasuke kissed my neck.

"Oh Sasuke"

He unbutton my shirt and cupped my breast then squeeze them. He moved my bra out his way then pulled on my nipples and licked them. He took my nipples into his mouth and I cried out then he played with the other while he sucked on one. I was so close and not really playing attention to our surrounding then I heard the elevator beep. I heard someone gasped and I didn't really care who it was I just didn't want Sasuke to stop. "I'll just take the next one" she said as the doors

After he switch nipples and he pulled out of me then turn me around. I grab onto the hand rails and Sasuke took my waist then thrust back inside me. I moaned and he groaned then he thrust deeper. I pushed back against Sasuke and he licked his lips smiling then put one hand on the wall. I spread my legs farther apart and threw my head back moaned then I felt like I was gonna fall to my knees but Sasuke took my hips with both hands. He continued thrust in and out then he came minute later as the elevator doors opened. "Can't say I'm surprise" someone said

Sasuke cursed then pulled away from me and unzipped up his pants. I button my shirt back "Didn't I see you earlier" I said picking up my panties off the elevator floor

"Just be happy it was me that caught you and no someone else who lives here"

"Hn" he said walking out the elevator

"What does that mean?" she asked

"What do you want?" I asked as the elevator door closed after I walk out

"Two things one to know what you guys are taking some I can-"

"Anko"

"Wait, wasn't you with Kakashi" Sasuke said

"Yes I was and the bastard had answer his phone right after I wanted it again"

I made a face "TMI" (Too much information)

"I would tell you I'm sorry"

"Can you talk later?" said Mr. impatient

And I couldn't blame him cause I was disappointed when Anko showed up again. I like her in all but at the moment I just want her gone so we can do it again "What's the other thing?"

She looked at Sasuke "Blame Kakashi" she said to him then turn to me "Kakashi going on this yacht with this company-"

"Whatever it is sure"

"You could agree to be my sex slave for all you know" she said pressing the elevator button

"You and I both know you like men-"

"Your right I'm a cock woman"

I blinked "That not a word"

"Hey if there a boob men I can be-"

"Ok bye Anko"

She smiled and yelled as the elevator was closing "DO EVERYTHING I WOULD DO"

I shook my head and Sasuke took the keys from me then opened the door. "Aren't you in a hurry?"

"5 second or we'll end up having sex in the hallway"

I walked into my 2 bedroom, 1½ bathroom, kitchen, living room and dinning room with a killer view. Sasuke closed and locked the door then kissed me. "I don't want anymore interruption" he said picking me up

"Hey i didn't want her interrupting either" I said as he carry me to the bedroom

He put me on the bed then pulled his shirt off and the only I wonder if I should e take me own clothes off or leave them on cause Sasuke at the moment if I'm lucky would take off my panties. So while he was stripping I was enjoying the view and decide to taking my clothes off too then he put on a condom coming to the bed. I smiled as he stood over me and I gladly spread my legs for him then he pressed his cock to my folds. I watch his facial expression as he pushed himself into me and I licked my lips then moaned then he groaned closing his eyes. I'm so glad we decide to have sex and I wouldn't know what to do if the sex between got better I don't think I could handle it or even walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Seriously? **

I sighed putting another load of clothes into the wash machine then closed the top and bend over opening the dryer. "Nice view"

I straighten and turn around looking at Sasuke looking at me with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to see my girlfriend"

"No but I told you I washing clothes today and that I was hanging out with Anko later"

"I decide to come see you"

I put my hands on my hips "You came to see me or you came to have sex"

He was looking at my breast "Same thing"

"No it's not"

He looked at my face "I can tell you what you wanna hear"

"I want you to be honest with me"

"Hn" he said and walked closer to me "I'm gonna fuck you on top of the dryer"

My eyes wide and my panties got wet then I looked behind me "But-" He grab me by the waist then pulled my tank top over my head and yank my panties down my legs. He put me on top of the dryer and unzipped his pants then spread my legs. "I think we should-"

He thrust inside me and I moaned then grab his shoulders. He kissed me and I kissed him back then he cupped my breast. He squeeze them and pulled on my nipples then rubbed his thumb against my nipples. I wanted to feel his chest against mine so I pulled on his shirt then he yank his shirt over his head and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and as he kissed my neck I ran my hands up his chest then started rubbing on his abs. Even though I know what his body looks like before he takes his clothes off I've to lick my lips so I won't drool seeing his mouthwatering body. If I'm mad at him I always make sure that he dress or stays dress well until we have make up sex. He grab my hips and thrust deeper inside then kissed my shoulder.

"I'm getting addicted to you"

I ran my fingers through his hair and licked my lips then he smirked before he kissed me. He pulled me closer then went faster and the dryer started vibrating. I gasp when I realize Sasuke turn on the dryer and it felt so good that I end up coming. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I wanted to get closer to him but I didn't know how. He kissed the corner of my mouth then my chin and I moved my hips against him. He groaned then kissed me hard and I cross my ankle on his butt. He cursed as I kissed on his face then licked his neck and bit on his shoulder. He tighten his grip on my hips before he shot his load inside me then I licked my lips and said "You have such good ideas"

He smirked and helped me off the dryer "If you like that idea there a couch not to far away"

I glanced in the living room "Sasuke"

"That doesn't sound like a no"

**Later with Anko **

"How do you know if your having too much sex?" I asked her

She snorted "There no such thing" she said drinking a martini

"Why did I've a feeling you were going to say that?"

"Didn't we've the conversation before?"

"Probably and I've a complain"

"About your sex life?"

"No about you showing up"

She put her hand to her chest "It's not my fault"

"Anko the other day I don't see it as your fault but you knew I was in that room with Sasuke"

"Actually I didn't you was suppose to help me find Kakashi"

"Anko"

"Fine if you feel like it my fault I'm sorry that you and Sasuke are sex addicts"

I looked at her and she just drank her martini then I shook my head. "Hinata hi"

I follow the sound of my name then saw Kiba along with a long red head dark skin female and red eyes from the cloud village. "Hi Kiba and Karui"

Anko looked behind her and Kiba looked at her "Hey Anko"

She looked at Karui "Your sex life good?"

Kiba blushed "Anko I wish that wasn't the first thing you ask people" I told her

"I'm just wondering if everyone is as active as you and Sasuke"

I knew I was blushing "And I don't want people to know me and Sasuke business even though Kiba a friend"

"My question wasn't answer"

"I don't think that any of your business" Karui said

Anko look ready to say something but I talked before she could "She right Anko it's none of your business and you need to stop asking people that" I told her then turn to Karui "I'm sorry she doesn't mean any harm she just so nosy when it comes to people sex life cause she happy in hers"

"Trust me if I was happy I wouldn't be asking about other people" she said as the bartender refilled her drink " plus I need you not to apologize for me and your acting like a mother"

"Excuse me"

"Don't be mad Hinata it's fine since my mother doesn't give a shit" she paused "I think it's time to call I haven't called her since last Christmas"

My eyes wide "That horrible"

"Oh it's horrible but she hasn't called me either and she the parent"

"Anko it seem like you have some real issues with her"

"That fine, I have Orochimaru"

"I think that's the problem" I said drinking club soda

She glared at me "He is a good father"

Karui and Kiba left I didn't know when then I hope we didn't scare them away. I didn't say anything else mainly cause I didn't want to argue with her over him. "If your unhappy you should talk to Kakashi"

She looked at me and shook her Hinata "Silly Hinata men don't like talking"

I frowned "So your just gonna stay unhappy"

She snorted "Hell no, I'll just make demands and if he doesn't meet them we're done"

"Just like, after 3 years"

"Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Trouble in paradise **

**AN:/ I'm so sorry for the long wait I been finish writing I just forgot to submit and I just started online class Monday me week been long. **

I was waiting for Sasuke outside my apartment and looked around wondering what was taking him. We were suppose to meet my father for lunch along with my sister and my cousin along with his girlfriend. I was started to worry something may have happened to Sasuke then I went through my purse and dial Sasuke number. It rang then went to voice mail and I called his house phone.

"Hey"

"Hi Itachi, did Sasuke leave?"

"30 minutes ago"

I frowned thinking then he shoulda been and tapped my foot "Thanks"

"I'm sure he fine"

"Ok bye"

As soon as I got off the phone I heard the sound of a motorcycle then I saw a motorcycle coming towards my apartments and wonder what was taking Sasuke. The guy on the motorcycle park near me then he pulled off his helmet and my mouth hit the floor. "Sorry" he said

"W-what…-w-when-hhow..-?"

"Damn you have talk like that since we first started dating"

I clearly my throat "When you get this?"

"Like it?" he asked smirking

"I don't know but I could always see you on a motorcycle"

He handed me a helmet and I stared at "It won't bite unlike me" he said before he kissed me

"Your driving this to meet my father?"

"Don't make it sound like this is the first time I'm meeting him" he said getting onto the bike putting on the helmet he had on earlier. I still stood there shocked and confused. "come let's get this over with so we can have sex"

I blinked and put my hands on my hips "Is that all I am to you your sex kitten? I'm not Sakura I'm not going to do whatever you and-"

He took his helmet off "Did I say you were her? Plus I been with you longer than her"

"So you think I'm your sex kitten"

"No"

"I don't have time to yell at you I'm suppose to meet my father"

"Don't you mean we?"

I didn't say anything and Sasuke made me look at him then kissed me "Hinata you know your important to me and I love you, right?"

"My father waiting for us"

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you answer me"

"Yes"

We sat down 10 minutes later at the most expensive restaurant in Konoha and my father looked at me then Sasuke. "Everything ok?"

I looked at him "Yes" I said then looked at the menu

"The intensity in the air is making it hard to breath" Tenten said

I ignore her "Nee-chan I'm so happy to see you, when can I come spend the night?" Hanabi asked

"Today Friday and I'm not _doing_ anything today so you can spend tonight over my house"

She smiled then looked at father "Can I please dad?"

He drank his coffee "I don't care"

She looked at me happily then sipped her juice and I glanced at Neji he was having a glaring contest with Sasuke. "Neji stopping glaring at Sasuke and tell your family" Tenten said

He looked at Tenten then looked at my father "Me and Tenten are getting married"

My eyes wide then I couldn't wait to tell Anko and I smiled "Congratulation nii-san"

"Thanks"

"Now your going be a Hyuuga welcome to the family" I said reaching over Neji hugging Tenten

"Yeah I've another nee-chan"

"Actually Hanabi-"

"It's ok I don't mind being a nee-chan" Tenten said smiling

Father signal the waitress and I got up then excuse myself. I called Anko and she answer on the fifth ring "Your lucky I wasn't having sex"

"Is that how your answering the phone now?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Things didn't go well?"

"I don't know he said we'll talk when he gets back"

"He left again?"

"Yea and usually I don't mind but I was hoping he tell me before he leaves again"

"When is he coming back?"

"In two days"

"Your gonna go crazy"

"I'm already going crazy"

"Oh Neji getting married"

"Neji your cousin?"

"You know another Neji?"

"Not that I can remember"

"Yes my cousin Neji"

"But he suck a stick in the mud"

"Really? Anko"

"What? I was being nice"

"You being nice, maybe Kakashi should leave you in limbo more often"

"Ha ha your so funny"

"I hope you weren't trying to come over my sister coming over"

"Then I should definitely come over"

"Anko"

"What? We can have a sleepover plus I shouldn't be alone and horny"

I sighed "Fine but try not to say anything a 13 year old girl shouldn't know"

"Hinata come on you know me"

"That's exactly why I'm saying it now cause I don't want a repeat of last time"

"What happened last time?"

"Your pink vibrator"

"Oh well don't worry I'm not bringing it this time"

"I don't know why you brought it last time"

"Hey I've late night-"

"Don't you dare finish"

"Ok so see you later and I promise not to bring anymore vibrator while your having a sleepover with your sister but I can't promise that if it just me and you"

I bit my lip "How are we friends again?"

"You know, you love me"

"Probably cause I feel like I have to"

"I heard that"

"Bye Anko"

"See you later"

I sighed then I heard the bathroom door opened and Tenten walked in "I don't understand why they can't get along"

"Too much male testosterone"

She laughed "You ok?"

"Yeah me and Sasuke just got into a argument before we got here"

"I figure when you put inference on doing"

"I am happy for you and Neji"

"Thanks but I always figure you beat me down to get married"

"Me why?"

She shrugged "I just thought you would"

"You wanna spend the night at my place?"

"Uh…sure"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sleepover part 1 **

Since I rode on Sasuke motorcycle he had to drop me off home then I started to get into my car when he grabs my arm. "I don't want you to be mad at me"

"I need to get my sister"

"Hinata"

I looked at him "Tomorrow"

"I wanna fix it right now"

"We can't cause us making up always end up with sex like everything else"

"We can make up without having sex" I just looked at him and he ran his fingers through his hair "Fine I'll wait until tomorrow"

I kissed him and opened the car door then drove to my father house. Even though my father rich, he never spoil me he always make me work for everything that why last year of 18 birthday I surprise him by moving out and even though he act supportive he's waiting for me to ask for his help. I dialed a number that was in town for visit and she answer on the third. "Hello?"

"Hey you busy tonight"

"What's up?"

"I decide to throw a sleepover"

"Really?"

"You coming?"

"Sure why not but I should warn you Gaara may not be that happy"

"Well I'm sure you do something about that" she laughed again "hey is Temari in town?"

"Yep the only person that isn't here is Kankuro"

"Should I extend the invitation to Ino?"

"She may invite Sakura"

"She probably won't"

"Sure why not?"

"Is there a time I'm suppose to come?"

"I gotta got get my sister so made in an hour or two"

"Bye Hinata"

"Bye Neko"

Neko been dating Gaara a month longer than I dated Sasuke and their engaged along with pregnant. Which I need to get me some more birth controls or I'll be pregnant next. She has mid-back dark reddish brown hair and she has dark skin with silver eyes. I met her in Suna and been friends since but I thought I lost her as a friend when Anko came a week later after we been friend and asked her favorite question. Neko just thought Anko was so funny and I sighed in relief. I rang the door bell and the maid opened the door then smiled at me. "Hello Lady Hinata"

"Hey is Hanabi ready?" I asked still standing outside the door

"I believe so let me go check, please come in"

I wasn't scared to come back to the house I haven't been in a year but I didn't really want to run into my father. I walked in closing the door and stay right by the door "Hinata that you?" my father asked

I jumped and frowned "Yes" I murmured

"Come to the kitchen" he ordered as I dragged my feet not really wanting to come then sighed before walking into the kitchen. He glanced my way "what took you so long?"

I didn't really wanted to come "Sorry"

"You haven't been here since you move out"

"You haven't been to my place since move"

"I haven't had the time"

Right "Neither I"

This is a lie just like his answers. "When am I going down the aisle?"

I frowned "I don't know, I'm only 19 I haven't thought about marriage"

He looked at me "You should since your engaging in marital things"

He was talking about me having sex with Sasuke? Funny how Sasuke tried to get me to say cock, dick or penis and my father couldn't say sex or intercourse.

"So I'm suppose to jump and marry Sasuke"

"Yes"

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so…"

I couldn't think of a nice as well non-disrespect word to describe my father but it didn't matter Hanabi came downstairs with her bag. "I'm ready nee-chan"

I smiled at her "I see" I glanced back at my father "I bring her back tomorrow"

She ran to father then hugged him and of course he didn't hug her back it probably woulda killed him. "Bye father" she said and I took her bag

**Once everyone got there **

"Are you sure you pregnant?" Anko asked Neko

"It's not gonna show until I'm 6 months"

"Really" Anko said looking at me

"I don't know what that look means"

"Nothing but I been waiting for you to tell me why you're so edgy"

"I'm not"

"Does your sister need to leave the room?"

Hanabi was polishing her toes and listening to my I-pod "I'm not edgy"

"Something happened with Sasuke?"

"Her and Sasuke were tense at lunch" Tenten supply

I glared at her and she held up her hands "I knew it once no sex you become edgy"

Temari shook her head and Ino blinked "Do she normally speak like this?" Ino asked

"Yes" Temari said

"Unfortunately" I said

"Hey"

"Your father?" Neko asked

"Yes and even though he not really nice-" They all snorted "he still my father"

"What he say?" Anko asked

"He wants to know when I'm getting married since I'm engaging in martial things"

Anko looked confused.

Tenten blushed.

Temari had her eye brows raise with a really expression.

Neko look like she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

Ino just looked lost.

"Sex" I said more to Anko then the others

"He clearly won't be approve of me" Anko said

"He doesn't approve you"

She shrugged "Don't really care"

"So let me get this straight" Ino said trying to understand "your father once you to marry Sasuke cause you guys are doing it"

I nodded "Yes"

"Wow" Neko said

"I been married to Shikarmaru for 3 years but we were having sex before me got married"

"I think most people do"

"Not me" Tenten said

We all looked her "Why?" I and Neko asked

"Is Neji gay?" Anko asked

"You're a virgin" Ino said

"Are you scared?" Temari asked

She looked at Anko "No" then at Temari "A little" then Ino "yes" then me and Neko "I don't know"

"You went down on him?" Anko asked

She blush "Anko" I said "I think it's time for my sister to go to bed even though I don't think she's listening"

"Better safe than sorry" Temari said "I tell my twin son and daughter don't repeat anything Uncle Kankuro says"

"How old are they?" Ino asked

"Two"

"We aren't going talk about kids" Anko said

"Anko, I, you and Tenten are the only one without kids"

"I haven't had mine yet" Neko said

"I only have one" Ino said

I tap Hanabi shoulder and she pulled a headphone out her ear "Do you want to go to my room?"

She got up "Night everybody"

They said good night and she went into my room then closed the door. "My question wasn't answer" Anko said

Tenten nodded and Anko actually looked shocked then I laughed cause I never seen her shock as long as I know her. Anko got up and went through my cabinets "What are you looking for?"

"A drink"

"Try the fridge"

"I'm talking about alcohol"

"You do realize I'm underage"

"I was drink when I was your age"

"You probably were having sex too" I said under my breath

Everyone laughed "What you say?" Anko asked coming back into the room going through her bag

"Nothing" I eyed her bag "you're not going pull out any toys are you?"

"I said I wouldn't when your sister here"

"Do I wanna know what you're talking?" Neko asked

"No"

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Temari asked

"If you're thinking with batteries then yes" I said

Ino and Tenten blushed then Neko started laughing. "She didn't?" Temari asked

Anko sighed "I'm not explaining myself" she said pulling out a bottle of vodka

"Why can't you keep stuff PG?"

"Have you see PG? And plus unrated is so much better"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Sleepover part 2 **

"Well at least we know when Anko around we'll never be boring" Temari said

"Who want to be bored?" she said bringing cups to the table

"Why do I have a feelings I'm not gonna like you in the morning?" I asked

She shrugged handing us all a cup then poured vodka into each one "We're going play my game drink if you did it and explain if you haven't"

"What if I don't wanna play?" Tenten asked

"Your playing"

"I can't drink I'm pregnant" Neko said

Anko sighed then took Neko cup pouring it into her cup and got her a new cup with lemon juice it. "Now if you ever went down on a guy drink up"

Every drink expect me and Anko eyes wide "I never got the chance since he always ready"

"Kakashi always ready to but I still like to taste"

I made me face "TMI"

"Your turn"

"Um.." I started to think

"Hinata this is quick thinking"

"Fine been mad at a guy then he take his clothes off and I forget why I was mad at him"

Tenten and Anko didn't drink. "I seen Neji topless but he never took off his clothes when I was mad at him"

"If I'm mad at the guy I want angry sex so-"

"We get it" I said

"Made-out" Tenten said

Everyone drink and Anko snorted "What am I playing with wimp come on girls"

"Not all of us are like you Anko" I said putting my cup down

"Ok, drink if you have sex more than once a day"

Tenten and Temari didn't drink. "I've the twins most of the time if I get to do it more than once we lucky"

"Drink if it at least 3 and almost every day" Anko said

Me and Neko drink. "Anko wasn't Temari suppose to ask a question?" Ino asked

"I thought the Hokage would have your legs opened a lot since he wants to rebuilt his clan"

Ino blushed "We've a son and are working on another baby"

"Anko what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing"

"You know I know you better than that"

"If I say it's nothing then it's nothing" she said drinking all her cup then started drinking from the bottle and got up going outside

Everyone looked at me but I didn't really know what was wrong with her and Anko doesn't really like to share her feelings. "Is she going be ok?" Ino asked me

I glanced out my patio door window "I don't know"

"You should talk to her" Temari said drinking her cup

"Something bothering her" Neko said

"I know that but Anko doesn't share her feelings with anyone"

"Why?" Tenten asked me

"I don't know" I said getting up then walked out onto the patio

"I don't need to talk" Anko said

"I wasn't even coming out here to talk" I lied

She looked at me "What you come out here for?"

"To give you my present"

"What?" she said

"I'm here for you Anko and if you want to tell me what's going on I'll be here if you don't I'll still be here"

She smiled then took a drink "You're a good friend Hinata"

"I try"

"No you are, even when I'm be shitty or bitchy I know I can always count on you even if I can't count on the other men in my life"

"Ok"

"I'm breaking up with Kakashi" she said drinking some more

"What? But-" I stopped my mind went blank

"I told you I would, plus I was trying be like you"

"You were?"

"You know relationship but I'm so not that kinda girl plus I can worry about relationship thing when I'm thirty and want kids"

I just stared at her "Anko I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything but once Kakashi get back we're over and I'm going back to my old life" she said finish the rest of the bottle

"You know I support whatever you do"

"I know and I'm going to see my dad"

"You're going to Sound?"

"Yep"

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet but when I leave I'll let you know"

"Your not disappearing cause of Kakashi?"

"No plus as much as he leaves I wouldn't have too" she said walking back into my living room

"Are you ok?" Neko asked

"Yes"

We decide to play a non-drinking game then we just talked the rest of the night until we started falling asleep trying to listen to each other. By 10 in the morning Neko and Ino was gone then by noon Tenten was gone as well as Sasuke showed up. Temari and Anko took Hanabi to the mall giving me some alone time to talk to Sasuke. I lean against the kitchen counter looking at him waiting but he just stood there looking at me and I frowned. "Are you going look at me all day?" I asked

"I could"

"Sasuke"

"I never get bored looking at you"

I just looked at him "What do you want from me Sasuke?"

"Whatever you'll give me"

"Really? It seem like you want just sex"

He walked closer to me "Hinata I think about you every day and when I'm not around you I want to be around you then when I'm with you I never want to leave you"

I almost jumped him and let him have his way with me "I love you Sasuke but we need to do more stuff together so I don't feel like I'll we do is have sex"

He wrapped his arms around my waist "Ok whatever you"

I ran my fingers through his hair "Lucky for you Anko leaving so I'm gonna have a lot more free time on my hands"

"Does this mean we're good now?"

"Let's go in the bedroom and we'll see"

He smirked then I took his hands walking backwards to the bedroom and he closed the door. I sat on the bed and took my t-shirt off then my panties. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked closer to me taking his pants loose then I smiled at him. He kissed me and I grab his arm as I laid onto my back then he opened my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist then he pushed himself inside me and we both cried out.

"I missed you" he said

"I missed you too"

He kissed my neck then my shoulder and thrust deeper. I grab his shoulders and he cupped my breast then rubbed his thumb against my nipple. I wonder sometimes if having sex every time to make-up whatever we argue about is a good thing. We could probably just kiss and make-up since we just had sex just the other day. I licked my lips and moved my hips against his then pulled him down onto a kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth then ran his fingers through my hair and moved his hips faster.

"Sasuke it feels good but I don't know when my sister coming"

"You want to turn this into a quickie"

"Yes and later you can have your fill"

He smirked "Remember you say that"

He grab my hips and started pounding into me then I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tighten my legs around his waist then he licked his lips looking down at me. God help me I love this man and I can see myself with him forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I finished this chapter some time ago but my internet receive thing broke so I had to wait until I could buy a knew one. enjoy**

**Chapter 10 How dare you**

Once we both came we took a separate shower then I made me and Sasuke lunch. Anko and Hanabi came back once it was finish then Hanabi smiled at me. "I had so much fun nee-chan"

"Your suppose too"

"You probably didn't have as much as fun your sister was having when we left" Anko murmured

I glared at Anko "I'm hungry" Hanabi said

"I made lunch enough for everybody"

Hanabi made her plate "Need to built up your energy or Sasuke" Anko said making her own plate

"Anko"

"What, you know I can tell when you had some"

"Had some what?" Hanabi asked

"Food" I said

"I can stay another night?" Hanabi asked

"Hinata has plans" Anko said looking at Sasuke

Hanabi looked at me then Sasuke "You're still mad at him?"

"No"

"Yes" Sasuke said

I looked at him then Anko laughed "I think your dad miss you" Anko said

"He can miss me another day"

"Hanabi, Anko right I do have plans tonight and I promise next time you can spend two nights"

She frowned then sighed "Ok" she said and her cell phone started ringing "it's father"

"Take it" I told her

She walked outside "You know when you look in the dictionary it's gonna have you and Sasuke picture under sex and horny" Anko said

"Really and when I look for you in there what word would I find?"

"I'll be all over the dictionary there more than one word that describe me"

"I think you would be more than in the dictionary" Sasuke said

"You know something I don't know?"she asked and he shrugged

"You said nothing sexually around Hanabi, right?" I asked

"If I did Temari talked over me"

"Anko you've remember there are innocent ears"

She snorted "I don't believe in innocent people" she said taking a bite of her sandwich "just cause you haven't done certain things or know things don't make you innocent"

"What people you believe in?"

"Watcher, doer and undecided"

"You've to explain" I asked

"Watcher are people that watch the doers, and doers are the ones that aren't afraid to do shit then the undecided are the people that do both and blend in with either side"

"What am I?"

"Well before Sasuke you were a watcher now you'll do whatever he does" she said taking another bite of her sandwich "all people are born undecided until they do what they want"

"You think a watch can become a doer"

"I believe anything possible"

"At least we know there are other things on your mind beside sex" Sasuke said

Hanabi walked back in and sat down "Father said he's coming to get me"

Anko smiled "Oh goodie" I shook my head and finished up my sandwich then got me a bottle of water. "Your sister told me that Neji getting married" she told Hanabi

Hanabi nodded "Yep" she said then looked at me and Sasuke

"No" I said

"What?" Anko asked smiling

Sasuke looked at me confused "I know what your 13 year old mind think and no" I said

"What she think you and Sasuke are next?" Anko asked "I can see you guys having the big house and the white picket fence"

"Shut up Anko your worse than my father"

"Your father said something?" Sasuke asked

"He doesn't believe you guys should be engage in marital relations with being married"

Sasuke looked at me "Marital relations?" he chuckled "now I know where you get it from"

"Screw you"

He lean close to my face "You already did"

The door bell rang and Anko almost ran to the door then she opened the door. "Hi Mr. Hyuuga"

"I thought this was my daughter place"

"Well when I came to your house you didn't answer the door"

I got up and walked to the door "Hi father"

"Hinata, why is this person here?"

"She my friend"

He looked at Anko "She looks and act like she should be on the corner"

"Well you look and act like you should-"

"Hanabi, father here are you ready" I said over her

"Hinata I've one complain" my father said

"Just one?" I asked shocked

"I think for Hanabi best interested she shouldn't be around that" he said looking at Anko

I bit my lip "There nothing wrong with Anko"

"Hinata, I know you're not as naive as you look" he said looking around my place

"He's your father you can be respectful to him but I don't have to be" Anko whisper to me "Mr. Hyuuga do you know who my father is?"

"Yes and I know why there something wrong with you"

"You bastard"

"My parents were married when they had me unfortunately yours wasn't which make you the bastard"

"You need to leave" I said

"Excuse me" my father said shocked

"You've no right to insult Anko"

"You-"

"Ungrateful, naïve, poor excuse-I heard all your insult" I said opening the door "this is my house and if you can't be nice you're not welcome"

"Why would I want to be in a closet" he said then grab Hanabi bag "let's go"

He walked out the door "No one wants a to be around a guy with a stick up his ass" Anko said

My eyes wide then I looked at Anko and she slammed the door. "Anko"

"I'm so proud of you for sticking up to your father" she said patting my cheeks then looked at Sasuke "well I'm gonna let you kiddies get to it"

She left and I looked at Sasuke "I can't believe her"

"She still shocks you"

"Trust me Anko is a shocking person"

He smirked "Well I want to giving the shocking look"

I shook my head "That was awful"

"Doesn't matter you're not going look like yourself once I'm finish with you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Trip to the mall**

I went to the mall and Sasuke tag along but that didn't stop him for complaining. After a bit of shopping and a quick bite at the food court then I saw photo booth. I grab his arm "Come we've to take some pictures"

"You torture me with shopping now you want me to take a picture"

I went inside and Sasuke sighed but followed me then sat down. I put the money any and looked through all thing design to go on our picture. Sasuke hit enter and I frowned at him "I didn't like that one" The camera flash and I blinked then turn toward the camera smiling. Sasuke didn't even crack a smirk then the next picture was me frowning and Sasuke looking bored. I pouted "Sasuke I want a nice pictures"

"You're not going get them for 2 dollars"

"Sasuke if I don't get nice picture you can't have sex with until tomorrow"

He looked at me then shifted in his seat and put his arm over my shoulders. I smiled then he put me in his lap and put his hand on my thigh. He kissed my neck and used his legs to move my legs apart then he rubbed his fingers on the outside of my panties. I wore a skirt thinking it would be easier to get try on clothes and I wore a tank top with the same idea in mind. I grab Sasuke hand but he just put his fingers inside my panties then inside me and I bit my lip. Sasuke grab my breast with his other hand then pulled on my nipple and I cover my mouth with other.

"How can you take a picture with your hand cover?"

I put 6 dollars worth in there while he finger fucking me the camera just taking pictures. He pulled me against his chest then took his hand off my breast and unzipped his pants. His erection rest against my panties and he put my hand over his cock then I started stroking him. He licked my neck and moved his fingers faster inside me then I couldn't hold back the moan. He took his hands out my panties then moved my hands from his cock and moved my panties to one side. He pushed his cock inside me and I grab his thigh then he thrust deeper inside me. He took my hips into his hands and I moaned then the camera flashed. He kissed my neck and put my hands on the screen as he thrust deeper.

"Oh Sasuke"

He cupped my breast and pulled on my nipples then took my hands off the screen. "How are we going take a picture if your hands covering the screen?"

Taking picture was gone from my mind once his finger went inside of me and the only I wanted was him to keep fucking me. Damn we been very bad lately with sex and it feels so good that I don't really care or regret it. I licked my dry lips and turn my head then Sasuke kissed me. Sasuke took his hand off my breast and put it between my legs then started rubbing my folds. "No fair"

"I want one of your picture of you coming"

I wanted him to take picture so there no one to blame for sex in the picture booth but me. He had me close to coming before he took his fingers out me then with his cock he put me on the edge. He took my hands into his and I gripped his hands then bit my lip. I try to scream I didn't want the mall security coming but it was so hard. Sasuke put his mouth on my shoulder and thrust deep then came. Tears came down my cheeks and I could taste my blood as I came then Sasuke kissed my shoulder.

"Insert more money" the machine said

Sasuke pulled out of me and I pulled my panties up then stood. He zipped up his pants then grab my arm and we walked out the picture booth then he grab our pictures. We walked to his car then I sat in the front seat and took my panties off. "Why are your cheeks wet and your lip bloody?"

"I was holding in my scream"

"You should of let it out"

"Easy for you to say"

He wiped my cheek and kissed me "I would still do you"

I frowned "Yes that what I was worried about"

He started up the car "We going to my place"

"No we aren't"

"I'm driving"

"Sasuke"

"I love you"

I don't know if he was saying it to get me to agree or if he was just saying it. I narrow my eyes "I love you but still no"

"I wasn't asking"

"You arrogant-"

He smirked "I'm glad you notice" I crossed my arms and looked out the window "babe stop threaten me with sex"

"Or what?"

"You and I both know I can get you to change your mind in a minute without really trying"

I glared at him then knew he was right only because my body was train by him and I would only be able to resist him for only for so long before I crave his cock. We end up at his place a few minutes later and I got out the car then he opened the house door. I went in and he closed the door behind him then grab my hand. He took me upstairs into his bedroom and sat me on the bed then took his shirt off. He kissed me then ran his fingers through my hair and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back grabbing his shoulders and press my chest against his then he laid me on my back. He took my skirt into his hands and pulled it down my hips slowly then threw them. "You're staying here all night"

"I've work in the morning"

"You'll get to work"

He got on his knees and put my legs on his shoulder then kissed my folds. He licked my folds then his tongue went inside me and I grab the bedspread. Of course he went down on me before but it seem like every time he does it always make me gasp of surprise even though I know what's coming. His mouth made love to my lower parts his hand moved my body touching my nipple then I started to move back more but he grab me with both hands holding me in place. I grab his head then he looked at me and I licked my lips. "Let me do you while you do me"

His fingers replace his mouth "No"

"Why not?"

"It's about you"

"Sasuke" His thumb rubbed my sensitive parts and I moaned "I want to pleasure you too"

"You already do"

He took his fingers out and his tongue went back to work on my body then he took my butt into his hands lifting me off the bed. I wrapped my legs around his neck and gripped his hair then try to losing my grip. It felt so good but if I was hurting him he didn't let it show one bit. I let Sasuke hair go and pulled my shirt down then grab my nipples. "Sasuke my nipples need some attention too"

He took my legs from around his neck as his mouth away then lean over me and put his fingers in me the same time he took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned then took his pants lose and grab his erection. He groaned around my nipple and it made my body shiver then I started stroking him. He pulled my shirt over my head and with his free hand grab my other breast then played with my nipples. I grab his head then he took his mouth off my nipple and I kissed him hard. He kissed me back for a few minutes then went back to my nipples and I licked my lips. I rubbed my thumb against the head of his cock and he had pre-cum coming dripping down then I started him faster using both hands. He took my hands off his cock then removed his fingers and rubbed his cock against my folds. I grab Sasuke shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist then he over me kissing my face. I didn't know why Sasuke was teasing when we both he could just thrust his cock inside me. Why the slow torture? Sasuke grab my hips and put the tip in then I tried pushed down farther but he grab my hips.

"Sasuke please" I beg

He took his cock out "Please what?"

"Give it to me"

"Give you what?"

"Your cock"

He smirked "I thought you never asked" he said thrusting inside me

I moaned and dug my nail into his shoulder "Why didn't you ask me to just beg you for it?"

"What fun would that be?"

I wanted to be mad but I wanted his cock more so I'll be mad later. Sasuke knew how to drive me mad and I knew how to annoy him but we both knew when to just give in especially if we both knew there was sex was the ending results. I licked his lip and he kissed me and thrust deeper inside me then tighten his grip on my hips. I didn't know what worse being a addicted to sex or being addicted to Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 House-sitting **

Anko told me to water her plants, get her mail and etc. I been busy that morning that I had to interrupt me and Sasuke date to come to her house then Sasuke didn't hide the fact that he was mad for me for interrupt our date. "Look I just have to water her plants and you can get the mail" I told him unlocking the door and turn her alarm off

"Why am I not surprise?" he asked showing me a dirty magazine

"You're not suppose to go through her mail"

"Babe, it's a magazine" he said dropped it and her mail on the dining room table then he went looking around

"Sasuke your being rude"

"I can look"

I went into the kitchen and grab a pitcher then filled it with water. Once Sasuke was done looking around Anko house he opened Anko fridge then grab a bottle of juice and opened then drank it. I couldn't believe how rude he was being I took the juice from him but he kissed me and he still had some of the juice in his mouth then I swallowed. He follow me room to room as I water the plants and I shook my head at him. When I went back to the kitchen he looked out the window then he opened the back door and went outside. I went after him "Sasuke"

"She has a hot tub" he said

"She has a lot things that has to do with sex"

"I know"

"If you met her father you would see where she gets it from"

"I want to get into the hot tub" he said turning it on

"But I'm suppose-"

Sasuke took his shirt off then the words and thoughts were gone from my mind of why I was protesting. He took his pants loose "Come on"

I looked around not that Anko neighbors would see me but I looked anyways then got undress. I got into the hot tub naked then thought if Anko was a bad influence what was Sasuke because he sure wasn't a good influence. He pulled me closer to him then kissed me and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke I don't think this is a good idea"

"Your thinking then I need to change that" he said kissing my neck

I ran my hands up Sasuke arm then started rubbing and grabbing his biceps. His mouth moved to my shoulder and he bit it then sucked on it. I knew where his mouth was going after my shoulder but that didn't stop me from gasping and moaned once his mouth was on my nipples. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then I grab his shoulders. His arm held me in place while the other hand played with the other breast then he looked at me as his tongue moved around my nipple.

"Sasuke this is bad"

"If this is bad then I need to be worse"

"Sasuke"

He sat down and I felt his erection poking against me then I lifted up. He smirked and held my hips as I sank down onto his cock then I moaned grabbing his shoulders tighter. He kissed me behind my ear then started moving his hips and took my other nipple into his mouth. I looked up at the stars and wonder if something was wrong with me for getting excited of getting caught having sex with Sasuke. I licked my lips and Sasuke worked my body then continued to bring my body over the edge. I grab the tub the edge of the tub and Sasuke started thrust faster then he grab my hips.

"Oh Sasuke"

I gripped the tub and Sasuke started pounding into me then he switch nipples. I didn't know what's gotten into him and what's wrong with me then I thought we were both crazy. He kissed me and grab his head then he grab my butt. He thrust deep and I screamed then came. He stood and I grab his shoulder as he step out the tub then opened the door. He pushed my back against the wall and I tighten my legs around his waist then he thrust faster. I moaned in his ear and for some reason I didn't feel like we were close enough then Sasuke must have felt what I feeling. He started thrusting deeper and grab my hands pining them to the wall then kissed me hard. I thrust my tongue into his mouth then I moved my hips against his and I dug my nail into my hand. He let my wrist go grabbing my hips against then thrust as deep as he could and we both came.

"Shit" he said

He took me off the wall and laid me on the floor then continued thrusting. "What's wrong with us?" I asked him

"I don't know" he said then thought about it "It's Anko house"

"Anko isn't a turn on for me" I said trying to think "did you touch anything?"

"No"

He laid against me then grab my hips and thrust deep. "It's the juice" I said remembering

"Juice?"

"You didn't read what you drank"

"It was in a water bottle I thought it was water not some sexual juice"

"We probably going to fuck each brains out all night"

He smirked "That's not going be a problem with me"

"We have to get off the floor I don't want carpet burn"

"Tomorrow carpet burn will be the least of your worries"

I thought about and he was right it probably be hard for me to move and I could end up pregnant before this night end. Damn Anko not even here but somehow she made her present without having to be here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Surprise **

I went to Sasuke job and took the elevator then wait for it to stop on his floor. Sasuke and his brother own the major company in Konoha. Sakura used to work for Sasuke now she works for President Tsuande of Konoha and Naruto ex- commander of military now governor trying to take Tsuande place then Kakashi the ambassador. Neji the commander of the military, Sai traveling artist, Ino still owns her flower shop, Kiba moved to Lighting, Shino anthropologist, Tenten weapons specialist, Guy and Lee teach all kind of fighting class, Kurenai and Iruka are teacher, Chouji is a chief, Jiraiya is author, then Yamato lumber. Gaara is president of Suna, Kankuro is Mayor of Suna and Temari governor then Shikarmaru commander of Suna military. Neko married to Gaara and I've no idea where she came from or what she does. I walked onto the floor Sasuke work on and went Sasuke office then opened the door. He was sitting at the desk typing and haven't looked up yet then I closed the door softly. I locked it to then walked over behind his desk and sat onto his desk. He looked at me then smirked "What do I own this visit?"

"I was wondering what you were doing"

"You could've called"

I put my foot on the armrest then turn his chair towards me and he looked at my legs. "Maybe I wanted to talk to you in person"

He put his hand on my ankle "You didn't come here to talk"

"Yes-" he grab my arm with the other hand and yanked me off the desk into his lap "I could've hit my head"

"I know what I'm doing"

"Do you?" I asked running my fingers through his hair

"Damn right" he said right before he kissed me

"I would know" I said against his lips

He licked his lips and looked at me "We never had sex in my office before"

"There's always a first time for everything"

He smirked then put me on top of his desk and put his hands on my hips. "You know you're always full of surprises"

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded then kissed me then push my skirt up and pulled my panties down. I unzipped his pants then pulled him free and licked his lips. He walked between my legs and wrapped my legs around his waist then pushed himself inside me. I grab his desk then he grab my hips and thrust. I moaned and tighten my gripped around his waist then he unbuttons my shirt. With Itachi out of town that mean the whole floor empty since him and Itachi share a floor by themselves. Sasuke sectary takes a hour and half lunch break and Itachi sectary with him. I can make as much as noise as I want and Sasuke likes me to make noises. He kissed my neck and cupped my breast then kissed my shoulders.

"You know got some amazing tits"

"Cause their so big"

"Their very sensitive" he said smirking "I don't even have to touch them and they get hard"

He put his finger on my nipples then moved it around and I licked my lips "They only do that when you're around"

"I notice" he said put his mouth on my breast through my bra

I gasped then he thrust deeper and pulled on my nipples. "It feels good but your sectary could come back"

He shrugged then laid me on my back and looked down at me "There's only one person that I care about"

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled then I wrapped my around his neck. "You can be so sweet"

He kissed me then thrust faster and tighten my legs around his waist. He pushed me onto my back then I kissed him back deepen the kiss and his hands touch me everywhere. He moved my bra out his way then cupped my breast and bent his head towards my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth then played with the other one and I ran my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes and licked my lips then moaned. Even though Sasuke my first everything and I like that he knows all to please a woman but sometimes I wouldn't mind if we were learning things together. He switches nipples and I opened my eyes then looked at him. He thrust deeper then took my hips into his hands and I grab his shoulders. I gasped and moaned then came. He pulled out me then sat in his chair and I got into his lap with my back against his chest. He kissed my neck and thrust his cock back inside me then took my breast back into his hands. I grab his armrest then laid my head against his shoulders and he used his legs to spread my legs farther apart. I licked my lips and thought this was a great idea to have come visit Sasuke for lunch. He nibble on my neck and continued playing with my breast then I felt his come inside me. I bit my lip and turn my head towards him then he kissed me.

"Sasuke, I'm back from lunch" his secretary announced

He pulled out of me and sat me on his desk then pressed a button on the phone. "Karin bring me some paper towels and some water"

I looked at him and he kissed me "Next time I'll bring some food"

"I whether have you then food"

I smiled and licked my lips "You are better than food"

"I know I am"

I grab his shirt "Cocky bastard" I said before I gave him a quick kiss

"Sasuke the doors lock"

Sasuke walked to the door then unlocked and opened it partly. He took the towel and water then closed the door. I heard the door click then he came back over to me and wet the paper towel. "I could've done that" I told him

He didn't say anything but he did start wiping me then I watched him. Once he was finish he handed me my panties then I put them back on and he smirked at me. "I'll come over later"

I went the rest of the excited to get off a work and have some private time with Sasuke. Everyone looked at me funny with a big kool-aid grin on my face but I didn't care I just wanted to hurry up and get off to be with Sasuke. As soon as I got home I went home took a shower then put on some sexy underwear and polish my toes. I went into the kitchen with my robe on then made the quick meal just in case we get hungry for food then I heard a knock on the door. I drop the robe and flip my hair then walked to the door. I opened the door then he looked me up and down. He smirked then grab me by the waist and pushed the door closed behind him. He pushed me against the door and I took his pants loose then he kissed me hard. He yanked my panties down then he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Damn baby"

I smiled and kissed him then he pushed himself inside me. I gasped and grab his shirt then he thrust deeper. I bit my lip and tighten my legs around his waist then he put his hands on the door. We need help and I don't know if it's a good thing that we can't keep our hands off each other but we had sex once already. I know then once we get from the door we going end up in the bedroom but we probably have sex in the living room and the kitchen before we reach the bedroom. I'm wonder if it's normal for people to be this sexually attracted to each other or if it's just us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Fun on a boat**

I looked down into the ocean then someone bumped me and I saw Anko. "I didn't know you were back"

"Surprise"

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi invited me"

"I thought you guys were broken up"

"We are"

"But you're on a his boat"

"He invited me; I can be friends with the guy"

"How was the visit with your father?"

"I found out he was gay"

"No offense but he act gay"

"Thanks Hinata, you're a doll"

I laughed shaking my head "You know who else is on this boat"

"Couples cruiser"

"Really?"

"Yep, me and Kakashi, you and Sasuke, Naruto and Ino, Gaara and Neko, Temari and Shikarmaru, Tenten and Neji, Kiba and Karui, Iruka and Shizune, then Chouji and the ramen girl"

"I saw Itachi"

"Really?" she said looking around

"He was with a female"

"Where is your better half?"

"Last time I check he was arguing with Naruto" 

"Hey Anko and Hinata"

I smiled at Neko "You look happy"

"I am"

"You're probably going to have a boy" Anko said

"Yep" she said rubbing her stomach "Anko and Hinata don't be strangers"

"Are you talking about on the boat or about visiting Suna?" I asked

"Both"

"I'm holding you to that and I'm staying with you" Anko said

Neko laughed "Ok but warn me so Gaara doesn't get upset"

"I like surprise visit"

"Gaara doesn't really like surprises unless they benefit him"

"Typical male" Anko said

I looked at her "You don't like surprises either unless they benefit you"

"We're not talking about me"

"Neko what do you?"

"Everything"

Anko smiled "My kinda girl"

"Really Anko?"

Neko laughed "I meant that I help at the hospital, I work at the office with Gaara, I teach a class I go pretty much where ever I'm needed"

"You're a floater" Anko said

"Pretty much"

"Where Gaara?" I asked

"With Naruto and Sasuke"

"You know I know who going end up pregnant next" Anko said grabbing mine and Neko arm

"Hinata?" Neko asked

"Hey"

"Exactly"

"You could end up pregnant next"

She snorted "No kids til I'm 30"

"You do realize that you can't decide when you have kids"

"I haven't found my future baby daddy"

"Don't you mean husband?" Neko asked

"My baby daddy and my husband don't have to be the same person"

"What if they are?" I asked

She shrugged "I doubt it but it's possible"

Gaara was leaning against the bar watching the show of Naruto and Sasuke arguing with each other then he saw Neko. She walked over to him and he handed her something to drink then I put my hand on Sasuke shoulder. "What are you guys arguing about this time?"

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said

"What about me?" Anko asked

He looked at Anko then his face turn red and he almost had a nose bleed. Anko wore a very revealing dress and I know Anko does what she want. He try to look at her face then decide to look everywhere but her "Hi Anko"

"Anko, do you model?" I heard a male voice asked

I looked and saw Jiraiya checking Anko out then Anko looked at him. "Maybe for the right person"

"You know I write books"

She put her hand on his arm "Come on buy me a drink and tell me about the new upcoming book"

"How can you be around her?" Naruto asked me

"I got used to her"

"She keeps surprising me every time"

"That's cause you're a dope"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Look teme-"

"There you are Naruto" Ino said

I glanced Neko and Gaara way then saw she was in his arms. He was kissing on her and she giggled him he kissed her neck then I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. "Hey Ino"

"Hi Hinata and Sasuke"

He nodded "Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked

"I can't just want to be with you" she said leaning against him


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Cruising **

**AN:/ Sorry it took me so long but here the next chapter**

I woke up with Sasuke fingers inside me and his mouth on my shoulders then his other hand playing with my nipple. It didn't take me long to get moan his name then I wake up fully. "Sasuke"

"Good your up" He took his fingers out and grab my hip then thrust his cock inside me. I gasped then put my hand on top of his and he thrust deeper. I bit my lip and cried out then he took my other breast in his other hand. "we never had sex on a boat"

I moaned in respond not that I think he really needed one but this was crazy and I crazy for being so turn on. Only thing was I hoping was that our neighbors didn't think we were being too loud not that I care at the moment but later afterwards I knew I would be embarrassed. Sex with Sasuke always make me feel like I'm a totally different person and the fact that we love each other made no difference I don't think. I gripped the sheets with one hand and my other hand rest on his shoulder then I felt his lips on my skin. He kissed my neck and kiss me between my neck and shoulder then he sucked on my shoulder. He lift one of my legs up and thrust deeper then I closed my eyes licking my lips. With him behind me and us both being side way I woulda prefer being against the wall cause I didn't want to end up the floor since we were on the edge of the bed. His other hand rest on my breast and he rest my leg on his thigh then started rubbing my clitoris. I gripped his arm and he started thrusting faster then I turn my head. He kissed me and he pulled on my nipple then I moaned against his mouth. I tighten my grip on the sheets and his arm then before I knew it I was coming. He pulled his mouth away and he grab both of my legs then turn onto his back. I started to reach down but he grab both my hands and pin them to my sides then started upward. I licked my lips and gripped his fingers then he thrust deep. He came and he let go of my wrist then he pulled on me slowly. I turn around then smiled down at him and he smirked at me.

"I don't really know what to say"

He put his hands behind his head "You don't have to say anything"

I laid on his chest "If I go to sleep are you going wake me again?"

"You're not going to sleep until after we take a shower"

"You want a shower now?"

I felt his erection against my butt "When did you think I want it?"

"You're insatiable"

He sat up and wrapped his arm around my waist then picked me up. "Give me time and you will be too"

We went in the shower and I took the shower head down then spray him the water."That should cool you off"

He grab my waist and took it from then put it back. He pushed me right under the shower head and wrapped my legs around his waist then thrust inside me. The water dripped down my head and my shoulder then I licked the water off my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he kissed me. I gripped his shoulder and rode him and thought he was right eventually I will be insatiable just like him.

After the shower we went back to sleep for a couple of hours then went down to the dining room. Neko and Gaara was already eating so was Naruto and Ino then I sat next to Neko. "Morning Hinata and Sasuke" Neko said

"Morning Neko and Gaara and Naruto and Ino" I said

Gaara nodded and so did Sasuke but Naruto smiled "Morning Hinata"

"Have you been swimming yet?" Ino asked

"No" I said

"It pretty at night" Neko said

Gaara smirked and I looked at Sasuke then he shrugged. Anko came down 10 minutes later wearing revealing biniki then some more couples came down as well some I didn't know. Itachi and Hana sat across from me and Sasuke which I didn't even know was here. Hana made a face when she seen Anko then I watched Anko walk around the table and I knew she did on purpose she wanted everyone to look at her. Naruto stared at his plate and Sasuke smirked shaking his head then Kakashi finally made his appears. "Aren't you going to sit down Anko?"

"No, where the coffee?"

"Can you sit down while waiting for the coffee?" he asked

"Fine" she said sitting down at a chair that wasn't at the table then she cross her legs

After the coffee was brought Anko left and Kakashi explain that everyone here to have a good time then after he was done talking I went back to me and Sasuke room. I change into a two piece swim suit then went to look for Anko and she was sitting beside the pool with sunglasses on. "Good you're here" she said handing me sunscreen

"You know you shouldn't dress like that at breakfast"

"Why cause females going be glaring at me and think I'm going take there man?"

"Well-"

"I'm newly single so I can do whatever I want plus you know me Hinata"

"You do whatever you want before you were single"

"Exactly" she said then I seen her looking at someone then follow her eyes and saw Sasuke and Itachi talking with Kakashi. I didn't know if she was looking at Kakashi or Itachi. "You know I wonder…"

"What do you wonder?"

"Nothing" she said then look away

"You been in the pool"

"Earlier while everyone was eating"

"If you and Kakashi aren't together why you agree to come?"

"I'm not gonna turn down a free ride on a yacht for a week"

"I don't know if I could"

"That's you plus I'm letting him get some"

"I don't understand"

"I'm using him so I can offer something for so hard work"

"But?"

"Once this trip done he won't hear from me"

"It's none of my business"

She smiled "Your smarter than you realize" she said getting into the pool

She swim for a couple of minutes then got out and left. I watch her walk pass Hana and from what I can tell Hana didn't like Anko very much then I put my feet in the water. Neko sat down next to me and looked up at the sky "It's so nice and peaceful out here"

"Yes it is"

"I see Anko got an enemy"

"You saw it too"

"I think Hana think Itachi going cheat her with Anko" Ino said

We both looked at her "Anko doesn't like Itachi" I said

Ino snorted "And Naruto doesn't like ramen"

"Itachi not interested in her anymore" Temari said

"They been together for 2 years"

"She doesn't hold his attention anymore" Temari said

"What makes you say that?" I asked

She looked up and I looked in her direction then saw Anko flirting with Itachi. He smirked at her and she walked away from him then he watched her leave. Hana was talking to Sakura so she didn't notice the exchange with Itachi and Anko. A few minutes later Itachi was gone then I went looking for Sasuke and found him talking with Gaara. "Sasuke" I called

He looked at me then got up and walked up to me "What's wrong?"

"Is Itachi breaking up with Hana?"

"I don't know"

I frowned then walked back towards our room and saw Anko. She look like she just had sex but I didn't know if it was with Kakashi or Itachi. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you flirting with Itachi"

"So I flirt with everyone"

"He dating Hana"

"I know and it was flirting nothing else"

"Promise?"

"Sure whatever" she said walking pass me then went into a room


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Camping **

_**2 days ago**_

It been a 2 weeks after the boat trip and I sat down with Anko at a bar that Kiba own. Sasuke and Itachi went to a business trip so I didn't know what to do with my evening so I called up Anko and she took me to a bar. "When Sasuke gets back he wants to go camping"

Anko ate her olive "I have been camping a couple of times"

"Was it fun?"

"The first time I went was with my father"

"He doesn't seem the camping type"

She put her finger to her lip "I just realize him and the young camp ranger assistant were always talking"

"Anko"

"The first time I went camping we were staying in a cabin with other people and I had sex with a couple of the guys"

"And the other time?"

"Sex with the guy that took me camping"

"So you only go camping to have sex?"

"What you and Sasuke are going for yes but when guys go with other guys they do the camping stuff"

"How should I dress?"

"You're not going keep your clothes on so it doesn't matter"

"Anko I really need help me, I never been"

"Look it up on the internet, I don't really know anything about camping but sex"

"I think you know anything that has to do with sex"

She smiled "You know me so well"

"Do you ladies want me to refill your drinks?" the bartender asked

I was on my second daiquiri and Anko was on her fourth apple martini "We're good on the drinks but I may need something else that needs filling" she said winking at the bartender

He smiled "We have to see later"

"We just might"

I shook my head "You know its ok not to flirt with every guy you see"

"If I didn't we would've got these free drinks"

"I don't mind paying sometimes"

"Have I taught you nothing?" she asked shaking her head

_**Present **_

I sat in the front of a jeep that Sasuke rented for our camping trip and the thought of being in the woods with wild animals scared me but the thought of being alone with Sasuke made me excited. Sasuke stroked my thigh and I glanced at him then he smirked. "You're going love it"

"I never been camping"

"I know and you're going enjoy yourself I promise"

"I sure hope so"

Sasuke parked the jeep then got out and I followed. Since Anko was no help on the whole camping thing I looked it up on the internet then called Sasuke and asked what I needed. Sasuke handed me my book bag then I put it on and watched him take stuff out the trunk. "You want me to help you with anything?"

He smirked "No I got it"

We started walking "Anko wasn't much help on camping"

"I wouldn't be surprise"

"So why all of sudden you wanted to go camping?"

"What do you all of sudden?"

"We been together awhile and now you want to go camping"

"It a surprise"

"Really, will I like it?"

"We been together awhile I know you"

I smiled then wondered what his surprise could be but my mind kept coming up blank still it could be anything it's was hard to pick one possibility. When we made to our destination I sat down on a bench then Sasuke put a tent up and I went inside the cooler grabbing a water bottle. "So what are we going do after you finish with the tent?"

"Want to go swimming?"

"I didn't see any water"

He smirked then took off his shirt and I licked my lips then he took his pants. He threw his clothes in the tent and walked up to me then unzipped my jeans. "I hope you got a swimsuit under this or you're going be swimming in your underwear"

"Lucky for me I do" I said pulling my shirt over my head

I sat down taking my pants off then Sasuke threw my clothes in the tent and took my hand. We walked for about 15 minutes then I saw this beautiful waterfall and Sasuke jumped into the water. "Come on Hinata it feels great"

"I highly doubt that since its March"

"Do you want to come in or do you want me to come get you?"

I looked at him "Excuse you"

"30 seconds"

"How dare you-"

"29"

"Sasuke I'm serious"

"So am I, 27"

I looked around then started to put my toe in the water but Sasuke grab my ankle and yanked me into the water"

I smash him with the water "That wasn't 30 seconds" he shrugged "plus I was right this water is cold"

"Come here let me warm me"

I smash water at him "No thank you, keep your distance"

"Or what?"

I looked at him and he was looking devious "Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

I shook my head "Forget it"

He grabs my wrist then pulled me closer to him "You're the first female I took camping"

I smiled at him "Lucky for you this my first time camping ever"

"You told me already and I promise you a good time"

"I trust you"

He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him back. He ran his fingers through my hair and deepens the kiss then stroked my hips. With us kissing I forgot about how cold the water was only thing I was thinking about was him but he always have me like that. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then he licked the water off the top of my breast. He cupped my breast then put his mouth on my top to my swimsuit and sucked my nipple through the fabric. I gasped and I licked my lips then rubbed myself against his erection. After he did the other nipple then he walked out the water and pushed me against a tree. He pulled my bottoms down and pulled himself out his trunks then thrust inside me. He grabs my hips and I wrapped my arms around his necks then moan in his ear.

"Oh God Sasuke"

He licked the water off my neck then sucked on my neck and continued thrusting in my body. Anko was right camping sex was great especially if it's the guy that you're in love with. I heard something but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination until Sasuke cursed then pulled out and handed me my bottoms. He pulled his trunks up and took my hand then walked back to our camping site. He went through his bag then handed me a towel and I dried my hair and started laughing.

He looked at me shaking his head "You're weird"

I shrugged "You're the one who started it your just mad you didn't get to finish"

"Who said I won't" I grab my bag then went into the tent and took out my wet swimsuit. I put on some underwear and the clothes I had on earlier then walked out the tent. Sasuke was already change then he was going through his bag. "You hungry?"

"A little bit"

"I got some granola bars"

He handed me one and I took it then I looked at him "What if we have some more interruption?"

"We won't"

"You can't be sure"

"Don't worry about it"

Later the day I was roast marshmallows and Sasuke was in the tent looking for something but he didn't want me to help him look it. "Do you want a marshmallow?"

"Not right now"

"Ok" I said blowing on the marshmallow

Sasuke finally came out the tent and held his hand out to me "Come here I want to show you something"

I put the marshmallow in my mouth and he kissed me then pulled away eating my marshmallow. He took me back to the waterfall but it was more beautiful at night then Sasuke kissed my hands and got on one knee. My eyes wide and I cover my mouth with my hand then he pulled out a small box. He opened it then looked me in the eye and took my left hand. "Sasuke"

"Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?"

I nodded and started crying "Yes"

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me back to the camp grounds then I rest my head against his chest. "Like your surprise?"

"I love it and you"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The party**

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't throw you a bachelorette party?" Anko asked as I was trying on dresses

"I don't want one"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Can't I just have a bridal party?"

"You can have both, I did" Temari said

"We did a bachelorette party for Neko" Anko reminded her

"I want a bridal party"

"You don't know if you're getting married again don't want a bachelorette party"

"No"

"She wants to play it safe" Neko said looking at the accessory

"Safe is so boring"

"I just had a bridal party" Tenten said

"See my point"

Neko and Temari laughed then Tenten looked confused. "We're here so you can tell me about my dress"

"Doesn't matter you're not going keep it on anyways?"

I ignore her then looked at everyone else "Every dress you tried on was beautiful" Tenten said

"I like the dress before this one but I say dress number 5 fits you" Temari said

"5" Neko said

"Thank you" I told the sale lady I wanted 5

"Are you wearing a veil?" Temari asked

"I didn't" Neko said

"I did" Tenten said

"Mine was a short veil" Temari said

"I was looking at the tiaras"

"I can definitely see you in that" Neko said

"You would look like a princess" Temari said

Tenten was getting teary eyed and Anko snorted "I'm so glad to be single"

**Saturday Night**

"Hello ladies welcome to Hinata bridal party" Anko said with everyone following her into a club

"Anko this is a bar?" Hinata asked

Anko sat me down in the VIP section then went through her bag and put a bride tiara on my head. "Glad you notice and you're going to have a good time I promise"

"You had Anko in charge of your bridal party that means it's going to have a twist" Temari said smiling

A waitress brought over a tray of shots and lemons "Lady take your lemons and shots expect Neko"

The waitress brought club soda then handed it to Neko "We're drinking already" Tenten said

"This is a welcoming shot" Anko said holding her glass up and everyone held their glass up "drink up ladies"

"What are the lemons for?" Tenten asked

"You're going suck the lemon before you take your next shot"

"Are we going be drunk before we get to have fun?" Temari asked

"Nope, this the last shot for now" Anko said before she sucked on the lemon

"They're no stripers' right?" I asked

"This is not a strip club"

I sighed and relief as I put the lemon in my mouth then took another shot. "Anko you know you can have fun without drinking"

"Rule to drinking"

"I didn't know they're were rules" Tenten said

"With Anko in charge their all something" Temari said reaching for another shot

Anko smack her hand "Lemon then shot" she said picking up another glass "your free to order whatever you want but if I say drink at a shot drink it"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" Tenten asked

"It wouldn't be the first" Neko said sucking on a lemon

Anko looked at her "After you have that baby you're getting wasted"

Neko shook her head "I'm breastfeeding"

"Plan to let hubby have a taste"

"ANKO" I said

"It's ok Hinata I'm used to her" Neko said then shrugged "up to him"

Tenten face was red and she took a shot then Anko handed her another one "You forgot the lemon"

"Besides drinking, what are we doing?" Temari asked

"Give Hinata her presents" Anko order

I opened my first gift "From Tenten"

"Leave to Tenten to be safe"

I glared at Anko "Thanks for the pillow and apron"

The pillow said Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha and the apron had a picture of me and Sasuke. "Your gift is more like wedding gift then a bride gift" Temari said

I opened the next gift "From Neko"

"Nice Neko I knew you had a naughty side"

"Thank you Neko are lingerie and the body wash stuff" I said putting lilac lace panties and bra back into the bag then opened the next gift "thank Temari for the blind fold and the game"

"Anko you would make yourself last" Temari said

I pulled out handcuff and everyone gasped then I pulled out "Really Anko eatable thong"

She shrugged "Your welcome"

I grab another shot then reach for another but suck on the lemon "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" asked the waitress

"A long island ice tea" I told her

"Strawberry daiquiri" Temari said

"Bring me a tray of tequila shots and gin and tonic"

"I know I'm going be the only one to remember this day" Neko said

Anko shrugged "It wouldn't be the first I didn't remember what happened the day before I just hope I end up in the bed with a naked man" everyone shook their head at Anko and she sat down taken another shot "pick up shot ladies"

"Are you making a toast?" Tenten asked

"To Hinata" Anko said and everyone repeated then cling glasses


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Morning after **

I woke up in the bed with a major headache it hurt to think and I sat up then notice Tenten sleeping next to me. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was then I seen a familiar to the room and that let me know we were at Anko place. I got out the bed and went to the bathroom then I saw the toilet before I knew it I was on my knees with my face in the toilet. Once I was finish I rinse my mouth out with water then went downstairs and found Neko in the kitchen. She smiled at me then handed me a cup of coffee and I took it sitting down. "My head killing me"

"I'm so glad I'm pregnant"

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My second long island"

"Well after the bar we went to a strip club"

"I said no strippers"

"You insisted"

I blushed "What"

"Yep you complained about Sasuke being at his bachelor party"

"I didn't do anything I will regret"

"Besides getting on stage dancing no" I covered my face with my hand "you told me to take a picture so I can send it to Sasuke"

"Neko"

"I took it but you're the one that send it"

"I'm afraid to ask if I did anything else"

"Well you weren't Anko so you're good"

"Where is she?"

"On the couch"

"Temari?"

"Pass out in Anko bathroom"

"I seen Tenten have you heard from Gaara?"

"Not yet but I know he probably still sleep from being drunk"

"Neko-"

"It's ok Hinata I remember my bachelorette party and Anko parties are wild"

"Wild is a mild word" Temari said walking into the kitchen

"Morning Temari" Neko said making her a cup

"I haven't been this drunk since your bachelorette party Neko and I think I'm going die if Anko gets married"

"That's not going happened" Anko said walking into the kitchen opening the fridge

"You want-"Neko stop looking at the bottle in Anko hand

"What? You never heard to kill a hangover with alcohol"

"How would more alcohol help?" Temari asked

"Where miss goodie two shoes?"

"Tenten still sleep"

"You know who I shoulda invited Sakura and Ino"

"Why?" I asked

"You probably woulda kick her ass" Anko said "did I get laid?"

"No but you did make-out with a couple strippers then that girl at the bar before we left"

"The waitress?"

"Anko?" Temari said

"What, I kiss all of you except Tenten"

"That what the waiter said we don't know for sure" I said

Anko shrugged "That suck but there's always Itachi"

"You like Itachi?" Neko asked

"Like is a strong word"

"She wants what he packing" Temari said smiling

"Let's wake up Tenten and get something to eat" Anko said

"I'm up already" Tenten said "you and Hinata going be sister?"

"I'm not getting married"

"Whatever you say" Tenten said

"You know if you get him he not Kakashi" Temari said

"Yes I know that"

"You would be the only one of us that's not married"

"Speaking of which have you spoken to your husbands and future husband"

"You already know the answer to that" Tenten said

"Unlike you I don't have anyone to answer to"

We all frowned "We don't have people to answer to Anko"

"Call them and I'm going freshen up" she said leaving

I looked at them and I called Sasuke he answers after the fifth ring "Hinata?"

"Hi"

"Hey baby"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Beside a headache I'm fine"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too future Mrs. Uchiha"

"I'll see you later"

"Tell me about your time with your friends when I see you"

"Ok you too"

"Bye and I love you"

"I love you too and bye" I said hanging up

"Everyone good?" Anko asked

"You don't have a headache?" Tenten asked

"Of course I do but no headache going stop me plus I just took some pain killers" she said holding the bottle

Neko drove to a diner and we all order "Tell us what happened Neko" Temari said

"Well Tenten was drunk before everyone got the drinks of their choice, after everyone drank their drinks Anko decide that everyone should play dare or drink"

"That not a real game" Tenten said

"You said that" Neko said

Anko shrugged "Who drank more?"

"Well you do your dares and drank"

"Hinata said she wanted to go somewhere else and have fun and you said you bet she would never go to a strip club" Neko said drinking milk "we went to a male then female"

"WHAT?" Tenten said

"You and Hinata were both uncomfortable with the guys shaking their dicks"

"So I made out with a striper from both clubs?"

"No just the male and the female club you said that they weren't your type"

"So Anko kissed three people? What did the rest of us do?" Temari asked

"Hinata dance on the stage with the female stripper without Anko saying, Temari admitted that she does things to get rid of her kids so she can have alone time with Shikarmaru and Tenten admitted that after the time at Hinata house that she and Neji had sex"

"Boring" Anko said

"Everyone flash their boobs at people on the way to the strip club" Neko said

"That's what I'm talking about I knew influence you people"

Temari shook her head "Nothing regrettable"

"Tenten has a lot of sex question and Anko more experience than anyone"

"Aw thanks Neko"

Neko shook her head and started putting a forkful of pancakes in her mouth then drop her fork. "Neko what's wrong?" I asked

"I think my water just broke"

"Unless someone knocks their drink under the table" Tenten said

"I'm calling Gaara" Temari said

I got up and grab Neko arm then Anko threw money on the table. "Only Temari knows things about babies" Anko said

I looked at Anko "That's very encouraging"

"It's ok Hinata"

I rubbed her back and Tenten opened the door then Anko got into the driver seat. "You think its ok for you to drive?" Tenten asked

"I figure you up front with me while Temari and Hinata in the back" Anko said starting the car

Neko screamed "I'm going to kill him"

"I know the feeling" Temari said giving Neko ice cube

"Is it suppose to hurt this bad?"

"Unfortunately this is nothing"

"I don't know if I can do this"

"Trust me you'll do fine"

Tears came down Neko cheeks "Thanks Temari"


	19. Chapter 19

Paste your docum

**Chapter 19 the wedding **

**The last chapter in third person**

Neko had her red head son a month ago and he was with his uncles Shikarmaru and Kankuro. Neko as well as the other bridesmaids wore sweetheart neckline light blue dress with black bow underneath their breast and the bottom of the dress was a pick-up. Anko was the maid of honor stood in front of Neko who the matron of honor then Temari and Tenten were the bridesmaids. On the other side stood Sasuke wore a black tuxedo; light blue vest along with a white dress shirt and with black, navy, white and light blue tie. Naruto stood beside him wearing the same thing as the groomsmen black tuxedo but their vest was navy blue and they were navy blue brow ties. Naruto was the best man he stood next to Itachi then Kakashi and Gaara who were the groomsmen. Hinata father walked her down the aisle and she couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke. Hinata wore a sweetheart neckline white dress with spaghetti straps along with light blue flower under her breast on her arms were lace shrug then the bottom of her dress was ballroom ruffled. Her hair was down in the front but up in the back along with a tiara in her hair then she wore a little make-up. On her neck was a simple a silver chain with one diamond on it and in her ears were a diamond studs. Hinata father give Sasuke Hinata hand and Sasuke took both her hands then glanced at her before looking at Tsuande. Tsuande smiled at the happy couple then begin with the wedding ceremony and after the wedding Hinata and Sasuke rode in a limo to their reception.

"I can't say, I'm surprise" Anko said making her toast "Hopefully both of us get laid"

"Anko"

"Your hair is gorgeous but you know by tomorrow it's not going be the same"

Hinata covered her hands in her face and Sasuke rubbed her shoulders "I can't believe her"

"All joking aside, Hinata I'm happy for you and I know you Sasuke are meant for each and I wish you nothing but happiness"

Hinata mouth thank you and everyone drink then Naruto stood. "I'm happy for my best friend but I got you beat in having kids"

"For now" Sasuke said smirking

"Anyways, I'm happy that you found someone as special as Hinata and I wish you the best" he said raising his glass "To Hinata and Sasuke"

"We need new friends" Hinata said smiling

While Hinata and Sasuke danced Anko walked up to the bar over to Itachi then sat next to him. "Want to buy me a drink?" Anko asked

Itachi looked at her "They're free"

She shrugged "Then have a shot with me"

"Your Hinata friend"

"Your Sasuke sexy older brother"

Itachi smirked "The last time I saw you was on Kakashi boat"

"Yep" she said drinking her shot "You're with Hana"

"We broke up"

"Well what are you doing later?"

Itachi looked at her "Are you always this straight forward?"

"Pretty much" she said drinking another shot then stood "dance with me"

Itachi stood then took her hand and took her to the dance floor. "How old are you?"

"23"

"I thought you were younger"

"Cause I'm hanging out with Hinata"

"You act"

"So will I get the pleasure in having an Uchiha"

He smirked "Maybe"

"I'll take that for now"

"I was with my girlfriend for 2 years"

"I was with Kakashi a year longer but…" she trail off laying her head against his chest and had her arm on his back then she stroked his chest "someone works out"

He cleared his throat "You know my brother?"

"Are all Uchiha male horny all the time?"

"Anko" Hinata called

"I see you met the maid of honor" Sasuke said to his brother

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha" Anko said

"Anko I need to ask you something" Anko looked at Hinata and gave her a not now look "it's important"

"Fine" Anko said and let Hinata drag her away "What's so important that you stop me from getting laid?"

"I'm nervous"

Anko looked at Hinata "What you nervous about your already Hinata Uchiha so you have nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure?"

"You pick a weird time to be nervous"

"Why you say that?"

"Most people are nervous before not after the wedding" Hinata sighed then order a shot and Anko smiled then ask for one "Hinata your not a virgin what you got to be nervous for?"

Hinata drank her shot "I'm not nervous for me"

Anko looked at her "You better not be nervous for me"

"Anko, Kakashi still has feelings for you but you're trying to go after Sasuke brother"

Anko drank her shot then sat down at the bar "Hinata, honey I love you but trust me Kakashi doesn't do it for me anymore"

Hinata got teary eyed "I love you too" she said laying on Anko shoulder

"Oh boy how much have you had to drink?"

"3 shots, a daiquiri and long island ice tea"

Anko looked at the bartender "The bride cut off"

"Why?"

"Come on let's find your husband"

"I never been drunk before I met you"

"I know" Anko said looking for Sasuke spotted him talking to Naruto and Gaara "just the man I been looking for"

"Sasuke" Hinata said smiling hugging Sasuke

He looked at Anko "What, I didn't get her drunk she only had one drink with me" she turn to Gaara "how it's like being a dad?

He glanced at Neko who was kissing on their son and he looked at Anko "I wouldn't trade anything else"

Anko patted Sasuke "Next we'll be planning Hinata a baby shower"

"Hi Anko" said Hanabi

"Come to congratulate your sister"

"I guess I'm the only Hyuuga not married beside my father"

Anko put her hand on Hanabi "You have hope I can't speak for-"

"Oh Hanabi" Hinata said hugging her sister "I'm married"

"You smell of alcohol" Hanabi said making a face

"Want to dance?" Sasuke asked Hanabi

She nodded and he took her out then Hinata grab Anko hand "I can't wait for when it's your time"

"You be waiting a long long long long long time"

"Hinata you know what every single woman waiting for" Neko said and she looked at her confused then Neko pointed at the flowers in her hand

"Oh right" she said walking away

"You going to try to catch it"

"I'm not going out there"

"Anko"

"That thing bad luck"

Neko bit her lip "Why cause Hinata caught mine? Plus you're probably not going catch it"

"I whether not risk it"

Neko pushed Anko "You have nothing to be afraid of"

"I'm not"

"Then just stand there with your arms out"

"I don't see the point" Anko said hold her hand out "I'm not-"

"That was unexpected" Neko said

Anko stared at the flowers in her hand and everyone gasped then Hinata turn around smiling at Anko but was Anko glaring at Neko.

**AN:/ Look out for Anko Fantasy **

**Here a sneak peak **

"Anko you remember the conversation we had at the tea shop a year ago?" Hinata asked sipping her drink

"I barely remember the men I sleep with"

"I doubt that"

"I'm being serious; unless you really rock my world I doubt I'm going to remember you"

"Anyways, we were talking about you and your ex then I told you I could see you guys married"

I snorted "See how that ended"

"You said "Sex was great but I don't know if I want to commit myself to one man"

"Are you making a point?"

"If you can sleep with one man then you can commit to him"

"I'm not seeing him anymore"

"You're seeing Itachi and Uchiha don't like to share"

"We aren't in a relationship, if I want to sleep with someone else I will"

"No you won't" Itachi said walking into the room "your mine until I decide otherwise"

I walked over to him and started to poke him in the chest but he grab my wrist "I don't know who you think you are but you don't own me I do what I please"

He grab my chin "I'm not him, you're not going do whatever you want"

I tried to use my other hand but he pushed me against the wall then I glared up at him "Bastard"

He lean towards my ear "Until like him, I can tame you"

ent here...


End file.
